


“Wake me up in an hour”

by LetsPray



Category: Bangtan, bts, hopemin - Fandom, jihope - Fandom, jimin/jhope - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Jimin has a choke fetish, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Plot what’s plot?, holy water provided, hoseok daddy af, jhope!dom, jimin!sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPray/pseuds/LetsPray
Summary: Nothing but porn.





	“Wake me up in an hour”

Jimin and Hoseok shared a room together. The other five boys split two other rooms just across Hoseok's and Jimin's. Everyone else decided to go out to a local restaurant that specialized in Thai foods. Knowing that this would give them the chance to be alone long enough for the others to not bother or try to engage an activity with them, Hoseok and Jimin stayed behind. The excuse was that Jimin had an upset stomach and Hoseok wanted to stay with him for the day to comfort his roommate. Something like this was believable, as when others fell ill, someone would stay with them for the day.

Loud sounds emitted from the master bedroom - something that isn't very common due to the thin walls and the closeness of the other rooms their friends accompanied. 

"A-ah.." Jimin's face was buried into the thick wool comforter, his body positioned with his butt sticking up in the air near the foot of the bed. Hoseok stood behind him, his cock sinking into Jimin's dark, pink, abused hole at slower pace than before. "P-please.. ahh.." 

Jimin's waist and hips were littered with small red marks from where Hoseok's fingers had dug in. "I think. I think it's too dry." Small pained whimpers dropped from thick lips as the cock inside of him didn't come to a halt. Slow, painful thrusts had Jimin almost in tears. His hole felt so raw. Each thrust felt like actual sandpaper was rubbing against his insides 

Hoseok roughly pulled out of his lover, causing him to yelp. His hands reached at the smaller boy's thin shoulders and shoved him onto his side, eventually having his back pinned to the bed. The pain from Jhope dry fucking him had caused his cock to soften.

Large hands held tightly to toned thighs, pushing them up to the other's chest. Hoseok pulled at the boy's cock and balls, making them stick out between his closed thighs. 

"Don't move out of this position." Hoseok's voice was really deep and full of lust. With his threat, Jimin felt spikes of excitement run up his body. 

Once his hands left Jimin's legs, Jimin realized how heavy his own legs actually were to keep in this position. 

Hoseok went towards the bedroom doors and left the room. He padded to the kitchen and opened up a cabinet, pulling out the object he had in mind. 

He walked back to the way he came, entering the bedroom and shutting the door once more. 

"Ahhh, Jimin-ah. You look so good like this. And your cock is really pretty too." Hope walked up to the boy on the bed and began softly rubbing the pinky purple ballsack. "I love how smooth you got yourself too. All just for me, right baby? You know how much daddy loves seeing his baby boy all shaved and pretty." Jimin gasped a little when Hoseok's thumb dipped into his tight pink foreskin. "Mm.. look at how wet you are just from me talking to you. You like being a little slut don't you?" Hoseok dug his thumb deeper, rubbing harshly at the slit. "Answer me, whore."

"Yes daddy.." His soft voice came out as a moan, causing Hoseok to grin wickedly. He couldn't see Jimin's face in this position, so he spread his legs, still keeping them pushed up to his chest, and grabbed the broom that he retrieved from the kitchen just moments ago. 

Jimin's cock fell back onto his tummy, a small pool of precum dripping from the tip. 

Jhope places the wooden broom on the backs of Jimin's kneecaps, creating a kind of leverage for Hoseok to put weight onto all while keeping his lover's legs up. 

With one hand holding the center of the broom, Hoseok spit onto his other hand and lathered it onto his cock. 

"I'm out of lube baby, so this will have to do." He pushed his cock back into the heat, groaning at the pull that his already half dried cock made against Jimin's walls. "Fuck your so good baby. I just wish you could see how sexy your ass looks with my cock going in you. Mmnn" 

Jimin moaned at Hoseok's words. His ass still hurt, but seeing how absolutely wrecked Hoseok looked made him keep quiet about his pain. 

"M-move daddy." 

"Oh god Jimin." His rough start caught Jimin off guard. He had expected him to start slow. Hoseok's thrusts were wild and sloppy. It had been weeks since they last had sex. Everyone kept inviting themselves in their room. Locking their front door never worked either since everyone has a key to each other's rooms. 

"Ah.. ahh. Mmm. You sound so pretty Jimin. Everything about you is just so pretty.." 

Jimin didn't realize how much noise he was actually making. He was so lost in the view of  Hoseok hovering above him, that he completely didn't notice that his mouth was hanging open, and little "uhs" were loudly falling past his lips with every thrust. 

Hoseok tossed the broom to the side of the bed, this time dragging Jimin's lithe body a little further down. His bubble butt now hung a couple inches off the bed, and his legs instinctively wrapped themselves around Jhope's sides. Hoseok leaned a little closer into Jimin, his hands resting on each shoulder. 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"   
Jimin's loud moans turned into wails as Hoseok sped his pace. The new position allowed Hope to go deeper into his body, this time brushing roughly against his prostate. 

"That's right. Scream for me, whore." Hoseok's hand lashed against Jimin's soft cheek, leaving a slight red imprint. "Your face looks good like this." 

His voice was so raspy and dry from breathing so hard through his mouth, but the tone sounded so dominate in Jimin's ears and he felt himself falling into subspace.  

"Yes daddy. Ngh.. Harder please.. Fuck me harder."

Hoseok's right hand slid from Jimin's left shoulder and wrapped tightly around his soft pale throat. His hips slammed harder against Jimin. Hoseok's hips were slightly red along with the back of Jimin's thighs from the rough slapping of skin against skin. 

Jimin's cock was rock hard now, the dark pink tip peeking up at Jhope, coated in precum. His ballsack had tightened up to his body, indicating his closeness to release. 

"Cum for me baby boy. Cum for daddy." His hand gripped harder, making the smaller boy's face turn slightly purple. "You're so beautiful like this.." 

"Keep.. uh.. keep talking daddy." His voice was small now due to the lack of oxygen. 

"Ahh Jiminie.. Seeing you like this.. completely slutty with drool running down your face.. dried tears on your cheeks, and my hand on your throat. You just look so sexy. You're such a good boy, taking all of this. Can you feel how happy it's making me? I'm so close to cumming all in your ass."

He had no air to swallow. Words couldn't make their way from Jimin's mouth, so he laid there suffocating while Hoseok rammed his cock into him. 

Hoseok's other hand now found its way to Jimin's cock, and he quickly jerked him off. 

His back arched off the bed at the sudden contact. Hoseok allowed a small amount of air to feed his empty lungs. With half a breath he moaned, hot white cum shooting onto his flat tummy. 

"Ahhhhhh" Hoseok growled as Jimin's hole tightened and spasmed around his tanned cock. The hand on Jimin's throat released as cum flooded the boy's insides. 

Hoseok slowly pulled out of him and almost screamed. 

"Oh my god there's blood! Jimin why didn't you tell me it hurt??! Oh baby I'm so sorry" Jimin was well spent. He didn't respond to his question as he was still falling from his high. 

Hoseok rushed to the master bathroom and grabbed a soft rag and wet it with cold water.   
Jimin's legs were still spread, and Hoseok could easily see that there was a tear right on his anus under his balls. He lightly patted the blood off of his ass and then held the cool rag on his torn hole. 

"Are you okay?" His eyes looked deeply into Jimin's. 

"I'm fine. I actually can't feel much pain down there. I know it'll hurt later though. I have some Vaseline in the shelf above the toilet." 

Jimin didn't have to tell him what to do. He calmly walked into the bathroom and pulled out the Vaseline. He returned to the bed and set the lid beside Jimin before dipping his fingers in the substance. 

He gently rubbed over his hole, making sure the skin wasn't dry. 

"Ya know, we probably coulda used this for lube." Jimin laughed a bit in agreement then replied. "Well, now we don't need to buy lube any time soon." They both giggled at the statement. 

"You didn't answer me.."  
Hoseok's voice suddenly became serious. "Why didn't you tell me that you were really hurting. Remember our colors? Why didn't you say red or pinch me when you couldn't speak? You knew the rules to sex."  He looked genuinely saddened that he had caused unwanted pain onto his Jimin. 

"You looked so into it. I knew you had been suffering and needing sex. Knowing that I made you feel so good made me want to deal with the pain. After a while I didn't feel it much, but I guess it was because the blood acted as a form of lube.. I'm okay really though. I promise." 

Jimin's eyes formed into crescent moons, smiling at Hoseok. This soothes Hoseok's mind a bit. "Next time please use your colors, okay? I don't want to pull out and see blood everywhere again."

"Okay Hobi~" 

Hoseok took the damp rag and wiped up Jimin's cum, and then cleaned off his own cock before throwing the rag to the side, not really caring where it lands. 

"Hey, let's take a nap. I'm beat.." Hoseok says as he climbs onto the bed. 

"Way ahead of you." Jimin replies, pulling his body back up to the headboard.

"When do you think the others will return, Jiminie?"

"Hnnn. Maybe an hour or so." Jimin rolled onto his side, pulling the crumpled comforter up to his chest. 

"Okay google.." Hoseok says. "Wake me up in an hour"

~*~


End file.
